Le frigo
by RyuukoHaru
Summary: Cette nouvelle raconte l'histoire de byakuya et d'un frigo, je ne vous en dirais pas plus ;p merci d'avoir choisi cette fic !


Bonjour à tous, en directe de chez les kurosaki, une nouvelle inédite incluant un frigo, non vous ne rêvez pas, cette fic parle bel et bien d'un frigo!

Bonne lecture!

Je dédicace cette fic a Manon :D qui m'a longuement inspirée !

* * *

La fenêtre était ouverte. Un léger vent s'échappait de celle-ci, déposant sa fraîcheur sur le visage de Byakuya. Il faisait presque nuit, c'était l'heure du repas. Mais il n'avait pas pour intention de se lever de sa chaise. Il ne voulait voir personne. Sa petite sœur lui manquait. Elle qui était dans le monde des humains… Il se demandait si tout allait bien pour elle… Il n'en avait pas l'air mais derrière son apparence de « sans cœur » se cachait une tendresse inconnue. Les heures passaient, puis il se décida enfin. Il allait aller voir lui-même à quoi ressemblait le protégé de Rukia. Si c'était un minable, il n'adresserait plus la parole à sa sœur. Car le fait qu'elle reste aux côtés d'un moins que rien était signe de faiblesse et ne pouvait être autre chose que de l'amour. Un tel sentiment envers un simple humain n'était pas digne d'une Kuchiki.

Il se souleva légèrement de son siège. De sa gracieuse silhouette il traversa la pièce et s'évapora dans la nature. Aussi discret qu'il était, personne n'avait remarqué son absence. Une fois dans le monde des humains, il devait trouver l'endroit ou séjournait Rukia. Après quelques recherches vivement menées, une énergie spirituelle anormalement importante attira son attention. Tapis passivement derrière un buisson, il tendait l'oreille.

- Tu comptes encore rester là cette nuit ?

- Je dois rester à tes côtés pour veiller sur toi, à cause de ton énergie spirituelle tu attires les monstres comme des abeilles sur du miel…

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Heu… rien rien !

*GARGOUILLI*

- He Ichigo un peu de tenue ! Après tout ce que tu viens de manger en plus…

- Mais j'ai rien fait moi !

- Ça venait de dehors alors...

Ichigo ouvrit alors la fenêtre. Byakuya, dont la faim se faisait sentir paniquait, et fonça se cacher derrière un arbre. Avec son habit de Shinigami entièrement blanc il ne passait pas inaperçu… Heureusement, le rouquin n'était pas très observateur et referma aussitôt la fenêtre.

En effet, le jeune intrépide commençait à sérieusement avoir une faim de loup. Mais que mangeaient les humains se demandait-il comme s'ils étaient une espèce inconnue. Tout d'abord il devait trouver une entrée. La porte n'était pas une bonne issue… la fenêtre non plus… il ne restait que la cheminée. Il était bien obligé de passer par là, c'était le seul moyen. De plus ce serait un moyen efficace pour réussir à passer inaperçu.

Ce qu'il avait vu du protégé de sa sœur ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Il devait fouiner dans la maison, en quête d'informations à son sujet. Après être finalement passé la cheminé, et atterrit dans l'habitation, il marchait à présent dans le salon. Un peu déboussolé, il entra dans une pièce étrange. Un gros bloc blanc lui faisait face. Il s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de la cuisine ! Quelle chance, car il avait vraiment très faim ! Faute de ne rien trouver comme nourriture à proximité, il décida de voir ce que cette chose imposante et blanche pouvait contenir. A peine l'avait-il touché, il sentit une force paranormale émaner du bloc. Une puissance inconnue, et terriblement froide… A quoi pouvait bien servir une chose pareille. Peut-être une sorte de passage vers une autre dimension, ou bien une sorte de cage, oui une prison ! Ce Ichigo avait une énergie spirituelle hors du commun… Peut-être n'était-il pas un simple humain… Une créature capable d'absorber l'énergie spirituelle de ses adversaires, qui après les enfermait dans cette chose blanche, vers une autre dimension….

- Oula mais à quoi suis-je en train de penser… comme si cet idiot pouvait révéler une once d'intelligence et élaborer un tel stratagème… s'exclama-t-il choqué de sa propre réflexion.

Malgré son inquiétude le brave soleil de minuit posa à nouveau sa main sur la poignée, et d'un coup vif décrocha celle-ci bruyamment. Et oui, il venait de la casser sans pour autant avoir ouvert la chose. Après avoir reculé de 3 mètres il scruta la masse blanche comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne bouge pas. Une fois rassuré, il s'empara des bords et tira de toutes ses forces. Mais soudain un bruit émanant des escaliers du salon se fit entendre. C'était Ichigo. Intrigué par le bruit de la poignée, il était descendu pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Comme par magie la chose s'ouvrit et Byakuya n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, il fallait qu'il se cache, et vite. Il entra alors dans le frigo.

Ichigo arriva en baillant dans la cuisine et repartit aussitôt n'ayant de loin rien vu de choquant. Byakuya, lui était entassé dans le frigo on ne sait comment, et commençait à avoir froid. Sa main reposait dans une mixture étrangement molle qui sentait particulièrement mauvais (camembert). Son autre main trempait dans un bol de ramen qui devait dater d'une semaine… Les pieds dans les légumes et la tête collée à la paroie congelée, il ne pouvait presque pas bouger.

_**LAISSEZ-MOI…**__** Laissez-moi sortir…**__ je veux sortir…. !__Sortir…. __Sortir…__Sortir…_

Depuis ce jour, la maison kurosaki fut entée par un fantôme. Des générations ont vécu ce traumatisme, et personne n'a jamais su la vérité sur cette affaire. Mais on savait qu'il y avait eu un meurtre. Plusieurs hypothèses avaient été émises. Un jeune homme, Ichigo avait disparu de chez lui et ne revenait que rarement, il avait peut-être été séquestré et torturé. Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. On pense aussi qu'il avait été enfermé dans une chambre froide, car c'était dans la cuisine, près du frigo que les plaintes se faisaient les plus fortes. Celui-ci avait été scellé et nul ne sait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Les rumeurs racontaient qu'un mauvais esprit s'échapperait du frigo si quelqu'un osait l'ouvrir. La famille du jeune n'a pu donner aucune explication à ce moment-là, nous pensons qu'elle faisait partit du meurtre. Un crime atroce et mystérieux… Enfin… c'était ce que l'on croyait.

*Mais merde vous parlez quelle langue ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! C'est pas compliqué à comprendre ! ARGHHHH*

- Que ton âme repose en paix cher Ichigo, et qu'un crime de la sorte ne se reproduise plus jamais.

*HAAAAAAAA, vous qui êtes aux cieux, veuillez entendre ma prière … Laissez-moi sortir bordel !*

* * *

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plut, je l'ai écrite pour une amie qui voulait absolument un frigo dans l'histoire !

merci de votre lecture :D


End file.
